funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafteminc
Rafteminc is a planet that acts as the primary location for stories set in the ߷ Timeline. Currently, there are 36 nations as of the year 720. will be replaced with a more realistic world. Probably will still keep countries. Geography About 50% of the surface is covered by water, leading to narrow straits between landmasses and seas instead of oceans. It is more often that landmasses surrounds a sea rather than vice versa. The Crossix Sea to the north is the largest sea, followed by the Archipelago Sea, with small islands dotting throughout all seas. There is a border on each cardinal direction that prevents further exploration of the land, limiting Rafteminc to a square with a surface area of 104.8576 square kilometers. There are six recognized continents in Rafteminc. Pelagitar By far the largest and most populous continent, Pelagitar occupies most of the western half of Rafteminc, and surrounds the Archipelago Sea and the Western Flank by itself. It is named after the Archipelago Sea it surrounds. The continent is culturally divided into three: Northwest Pelagitar (Sverekru), Southwest Pelagitar, and Central Pelagitar (East Pelagitar), divided by the ? Wetlands, Iceric Mountains, and the Strait of ?. Central Pelagitar is to the east of the other divisions, but called so because of it's geographic and geopolitical position in Rafteminc. It is the most populous of the three, hosting many of the largest cities such as Aquaselance and Gitthunder. The three main biomes are the mountainous terrain with valleys between in the north, the Sandtopi Desert scattered with patches of vegetations, and the wet forest region in the south. Northeast Pelagitar (Sverenske) is divided into two: the ? wetland region and the drier west region. The wetland region is scattered with islands along the wetland. The drier region is similar to the Sandtopi Desert. Southwest Pelagitar is the largest of the three subdivisions and comprises mostly wetlands divided by mountains, the exception being the desert in the north and a unique frostland in the very southeast. Coppru Coppru is a continent to the northeast of Rafteminc. The name is given by the large copper deposit found in the Verdigris Desert. Most of the continent is covered by the Verdrigris Desert, especially the northeast. Despite this, there are three sizable lakes inside the continent. Many civilization lives in the arable land between deserts, leading to isolation. The southwestern part of Coppru is the most active, with a vertical stretch spanning from the middle of the continent to the Jemenese Straits. Antalaru Antalaru is a small continent located in the Northwest of Rafteminc. The entirety is claimed by the nation of Antalaserenru. The continent has a "ring" surrounding the inside, dividing the continent into two main landmasses. The left ring is heavily forested, while the right ring is divided into two by mountains but contains most of the population. Continent Claimed entirely by Terranix. The west coast of the eastern part is mountainous. The northern part is the only desert on the continent. Continent Claimed mostly by Terranix. There is a poisonous isthmus connecting the northern part of the continent to the rest of it, making it impassible until technology progressed enough. Continent Claimed entirely by Omnitar. It is mountainous in the interior. Major Islands Landmasses smaller than continents but next to the border do not count as islands. * Digitar - Island located in the Archipelago Sea next to Central Pelagitar. * Island 1 - The largest and most populated island, located between the Norethic Sea and the Norethic Straits. It is owned by Geom. * Island 2 - Continuation of mainland Geom and Island 1, this island is much drier and civilization virtually doesn't exist. * Flippen - Island located in the Norethic Sea. * Juk's Island - Located in the strait between Crossix Sea and the Norethic Straits, Politics Currently, there are 36 sovereign nations. As of year 720, the World War ended 30 years ago. Terranix is the only superpower left after Antalaserenru was forced to cede Omnitar. Other powerful nations include Geom, Sandtopru, Waqualanda, Digitar, Jemen, and Cosmolo. Geopolitics in Rafteminc mainly focus around having access to the seas, controlling straits, and islands. Cultures The worldwide unit of measurement is the metric system, created in the country of Metriko. There are three main cultures in the world: [] in the Northwest (especially in Sverenske), [] in southwest Pelagitar, [] in Coppru, and '''[] '''in the central and southwestern areas. Trivia * Rafteminc is a play on "Minecraft" since the world is a randomly generated Minecraft world. * Etenfen, Spigitoh references Eenfeeneetee, while Spigitoh itself references "spidget finner", a play on "fidget spinner". * United Western Ulkesru abbreviates to "UWU". Gallery Category:Locations Category:Spidget Timeline Category:Planets